


Dreaming

by michmak



Series: The Wizard of Odd, and other stories [7]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michmak/pseuds/michmak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was safe to want her, because she was so far above him there'd never be no danger he'd get what he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

Title: Dreaming  
Prompt: 007 – Lust (list 2)  
Word Count: 529  
Progress: 7/100

 

He wanted her from the minute he saw her, although he hated admitting it. Inara weren't the type of woman he was normally attracted to – she was too perfect. He supposed that was part of her allure, because perfection was something he surely lacked in his every day life.

She was controlled too. It weren't hard to see how beautiful she was, or how her skin looked like peaches. He supposed she was purt'near the most beautiful woman he ever did see. And who-ee, did he like riling her. Her dark eyes would flash and her red lips would purse up in such a way as to get a man all hot and bothered. He supposed she knew it too.

He'd thought on what it would be like to bed her; to mess that cool perfection some. _He'd thought on it_. Used to be, he'd dreamt about it too – dreamt of her skin and her hair; her lips and her eyes; her legs and her arms: such wicked, wonderful dreams.

Now she was back and he was thinking about her again – not that he'd ever stopped. Not really. It had tickled his perverse nature some to keep imagining her in his bed, under him and over him, even after she'd left. It was safe to want her, because she was so far above him there'd never be no danger he'd get what he wanted.

Things was different now, though. Inara was back and he still thought on her, but he didn't dream of her. Not true dreams; the kind that seemed so real you'd wake up with an aching deep in your belly, reaching out for a person that weren't there. Not real dreams; the kind that had you so hot and hard you woke up sighing and cursing the lack of cold showers on the gorram boat, even as your callused hand eased some of the pressure.

Inara was back and he still wanted her, but not like he had before. She was still perfect in every way, but he didn't crave that perfection no more. He didn't find it as interesting as he once had; weren't so enthralled by it as he'd been. And, as was befitting that perverse nature of his – the one that always had him wanting things he knew he could never have – the dreams that disturbed him now were of River.

She weren't perfect – far from it. She weren't cool or poised or even beautiful in the way that Inara was, but there was something about her that was special. He'd thought maybe it was the fact she was broken like him, until it had occurred to him the she weren't so broken any more. She was putting back the pieces the Alliance had so ruthlessly stripped away and he found himself fascinated by the way those pieces seemed to fit.

Even though Inara was back, it didn't really matter no more – not the way if would have, if she'd come back when he was still dreaming on her. Because wanting someone and dreaming about someone were two totally different things and Mal had finally realized it was the dreaming that mattered.


End file.
